Spectrobes Interview of Comedy
by Mega and solo
Summary: lol its funny raised to t for chapters 1-8. if you enjoy what i write, join my forum, spectrobe chat and my spectrobes community
1. the day before

**Outside their hotel…**

Rallen: so this is the place…

Jado: I guess so

Jeena: the addresses match

Krux: so this is it

Komainu: yep we're here

Maja: how many rooms did Mega and solo get us?

Gronos: 4 I think

Gelberus: well let's check in

Everyone else: good plan

**Jado and Maja's room**

Maja: this is nice

Jado: 498 channels! Some hotel!

Maja: Impressive

Jado: yes it is, yes it is

**Krux's room**

Krux: this isn't bad

**Gronos and Gelberus's room**

Gronos: heh I could get used to this

Gelberus: me too

**Rallen, Jeena, and Komainu's room**

Jeena: (lays down on the bed) wow, this is soft

Rallen: a TV and a computer! Niiiiiiice

Komainu: you're telling me alright

Rallen: well, the interview starts tomorrow, we should rest


	2. welcome

Me: ah, welcome

Rallen: so this is the studio

Me: yes, you like?

Jeena: I sure do

Me: It looks like everyone is here, so let's begin

Me: first of all, this is my tech that I use (shows them).

Jado: cooooool

Me: first question, Jado, who are you in love with?

Jado: hmmm that's a tough call... oh! It's Maja… some of the time

Me: question 2, Jeena, do you like to build or destroy machines more?

Jeena: build, Rallen is the destructive one

Rallen: I am not!

Jeena: yes you are

Me: 3rd question, Rallen, how much does Jeena nag?

Rallen: not very much, but when she does, it's very annoying

Jeena: (angry tone) WHAT!

Me: uh oh (sets blaster to stun and shoots Jeena)

Jeena: oh crap I can't move!

Me: Question 4, Krux, are you upset that Rallen owned you twice?

Krux: yes, very upset

Jado: how long is Jeena going to be like that?

Me: for about 5 more minutes

Rallen: good to know

Me: we're out of time, sorry


	3. blaster testing

Me: and we are back

Rallen: day 2, exciting

Me: I'll show you my blaster modes

Me: they are kill, stun, nudity, heal, knockout, and some odds and ends

Jeena: wait, what was the third one

Me: this (shoots her in nudity mode)

Gelberus: uhhhhh

Rallen: whoa (does something immature)

Jeena: stop it! (Slaps Rallen)

Rallen: ow!

Me: I 'better stop this (turns Jeena normal) a second blast fixes it

Me: Question 1, Gronos, Why are you so fat

Gronos: I like pie

Me: we all do

Me: question 2, Maja, do you get angry when Jado screws up?

Maja: yes

Me: question 3, Gelberus, Jado is the krawl punching bag. Do you see yourself as the krawl candle?

Gelberus: sometimes

Me: question 4, Rallen, why do you find Jeena irresistibly attractive when her clothes are off?

Rallen: I really don't know

Jeena: you should!

Komainu: that goes on YouTube

Jeena: you recorded an uploaded that! (Chases Komainu)

Komainu: yeah!

Me: ok we have to go my cameraman goes on lunch now


	4. Vegeta?

Me: we are back

Me: first question, Jado, why are you such an epic fail

Jado: (runs off)

(Loud explosion and Jado flies back to the chair)

Vegeta: sorry I'm late

Rallen: what is Vegeta doing here?

Me: he's early for the dbz interview so I'm paying him 1,000 bucks a day to be my security guard until his interview (pays Vegeta)

Vegeta: thanks

Jado: cheap rascal

Vegeta: What did you say! (Blasts Jado then leaves)

Jado: ahhhhhhh! Dang you!

Me: Question 2, Maja, who do you hate more, Jado or Rallen?

Maja: Rallen for sure

Rallen: Hey!

Me: stop! (Pulls out dual airsoft Uzis and shoots one at Rallen and Maja with the other)

Rallen and Maja: ow!

Me: question 3, Jeena, how annoying can Rallen be?

Jeena: as much as he wants

Rallen: oh come on!

All but Rallen, Jeena, and Me: FIGHT!

Me: too far! (Ends it)


	5. randomness and longer chapters

**Starting now, all chapters will be longer**

Me: so, who is ready to start?

Everyone else: we are

Me: today, we're bringing out the lie detector

Me: who to start with…

Jado: for a lot of reasons, not me

Me: I choose… (Brief silence) Jeena

Jeena: I'd better prepare for a minefield

Me: got that right

Rallen: this will not go well…

Me: first off, have you ever "done it" with Rallen?

Jeena: what? No!

LIE LIE LIE LIE

Me: oh really? This is getting good

Maja: lol

Me: question 2; have you beat up Rallen before?

Jeena: uhhhhh

Me: how many times?

Jeena: 15

Rallen: every time my balls start hurting

Jeena: oh, the drama (kicks Rallen in the balls again)

Me: ok, that is 16 times now (Pulls out office jerk scoreboard and writes it down)

Jeena: are you trying to blackmail us? (Goes to attack me)

Me: you wanna fight? (Turns super Saiyan)

Rallen: I knew this would end badly

Jeena: ahhhhhhh! (Gets blasted)

Me: might have gone too far (Heals her)

Me: Question 3, can working with Rallen be a problem?

Jeena: yes it can

TRUTH

Rallen: oh come on

Me: Rallen! Shut it! (Tranqs him)

Rallen: (falls asleep)

Jeena: was that necessary?

Me: yes, yes it was

Me: question 4, what is the most annoying thing Rallen has done?

Jeena: trying to fart on me

LIE LIE LIE

Me: the worse thing can wait

Jeena: (shudders)

Jado: scaredy cat

Me: I am pet-sitting some cats. Oh, black!

The black lion from Voltron force comes out

Me: black, get Jado

The black lion attacks Jado

Jado: uh, oh (Gets mauled)

Me: I have the other lions as well

Me: you can take off the lie detector Jeena. I want Komainu to tape this

Komainu: you got it (Starts taping)

Me: let's get snacks (Presses a button and everyone gets popcorn and Coke while they watch Jado)


	6. Lie detector suspense

**This is a suspenseful chapter**

Me: heh, that was funny

Jado: (Beat up) for you guys

Me: Rallen, you're on the lie detector

Rallen: no please

Me: too late

Me: Question 1, do you still wet the bed?

Rallen: no!

Lie!

Jeena: so that is what it was

Rallen: I quit 3 months ago!

That much is true

Me: oh… kay

Me: are you embarrassed by messing things up?

Rallen: sometimes

Truth

Me: Can it be annoying when Jeena gets mad at you?

Rallen: uh, yeah

Truth

Me: now for some fun

Rallen: how?

Me: would you be kicked out of the NPP if Jeena weren't so tolerant?

Rallen: no

Lie

Me: why don't I calm your ego so you can tell the truth? (Presses a button and Jeena gets trapped in her chair with wires on her)

Rallen: what'd you do?

Me: oh, nothing yet (Gives everybody but Rallen and Jeena gun headphones)

Rallen: something isn't right…

Me: Jeena is on the shocker. This will be fun

Me: so, Rallen, is it true?

Rallen: no matter how many times you ask, same answer

Lie

Me: oh, contraire

ZZZZZZAAAAAPPPP!

(Loud scream)

Me: I just shocked Jeena. That's what I will do if your ego acts up

Rallen: SAY WHAT!

Me: so, I'll ask again

Rallen: still the same

Lie

ZZZZZZZAAAAAPPPPP!

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: are you sure?

Rallen: yes I am sure

Lie

ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: oh, yeah the shocks also get more painful

Rallen: (Panicking)

Me: is it true?

Rallen: NO STOP ASKING!

LIE

!

!

Me: I don't think Jeena can take much more of this. So, Rallen, what is more important here, pride or your partner's life?

Rallen: yes, yes it is true all of it

Me: was that so hard? (Frees Jeena)

Rallen: I… I… I don't know why I tried to resist in a lose-lose situation for me

Me: um, that is one way to put it

Jeena: Rallen… (Tries to hug him but passes out)

Jado: ok, can you wake her up?

Me: yes but she needs this sleep, even if it's a coma

Jado: ok that's one issue down

Me: what's the other?

Jado: REVENGE

Me: guys!

All five lions come out and form Voltron and attack Jado

Jado: ah, nuts

Me: everyone else go back to the hotel

**Rallen, Jeena, and Komainu's room three hours later**

Rallen: you're finally awake

Komainu: we were worried

Jeena: how long was I out?

Rallen: a few hours

Jeena: oh… my head hurts

Rallen: one second (Gets Jeena an ice pack)

Jeena: thanks

Komainu: take it easy

Rallen: check out this video Komainu shot after you passed out (Plays it)

(On the video)  
>Jado: ok, that's one issue down<p>

Me: what's the other?

Jado: REVENGE

Me: guys!

All five lions come and form Voltron to attack Jado

Jado: ah, nuts

(Video over)

Jeena: (Giggles) that's pretty funny

Rallen: I know, right?

Komainu: that's why I shot it

Rallen: look here

Jeena: 10,000 views in three hours! That's crazy!

Komainu: say what! Hey cool I didn't look at it until now

Jeena: wow…


	7. the Cosmo test

Me: and we're back

Jado: do you still have the lions?

Me: no, they were picked up

Jado: thank heavens

Jeena: don't shock me like that again

Me: don't plan on it

Jeena: ok good to know

Me: question 1, Jeena, do you have anything to say when Rallen said you nag?

Jeena: I do not nag!

Rallen: yes you do

Me: why don't we take the Cosmo Test?

Jeena: yeah, why not?

Me: (Dials on phone) hey, Cosmo I need you

POOF!

Cosmo: ok, I'm here

Me: ok, Cosmo, let's see if Jeena nags

Cosmo: ok (Gets a torpedo)

Me: Jeena, do you nag?

Jeena: no

Cosmo: NAGGING! (Fires it)

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Me: thanks, now I'll clean this up

Cosmo: ok

POOF!

Me: (Presses autoclean button)

Me: Question 2, Jado, are you more of a cat person or a dog person?

Jado: definitely a dog person (Is scared stiff)

Me: after what black did to you, I'm not surprised

Me: Question 3, Gronos, does Maja enjoy punching you in the stomach?

Gronos: yes

Jeena: ok, that hurt. Not how I expected it

Rallen: you ok?

Jeena: yeah, I think so. But something's missing…

Rallen: what?

Me: I got nothing

Jeena: It's LOVE! (Kisses Rallen)

Rallen: Niiiiiiice

Komainu: too bad my camera needs batteries

Gelberus: interesting

Krux: I normally don't care about these things

Maja: ok, that's almost scary

Me: ok, back to business

Rallen: what's that?

Me: FANGIRLS!

Rallen: oh, boy

Me: plan b

Rallen: do what you need

Me: HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (Goes Super Saiyan)

Fangirls: Ahhhhhhh!

Me: KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!

Me: (Turns normal) that always works

Rallen: daaaaaaang

Jado: wow

Krux: I'm impressed

Me: Question 4, Krux, does Jado annoy you?

Krux: to no end

Jeena: isn't it obvious?

Gohan: I sensed a powerful energy source here

Me: oh, it's just code yellow

Gohan: ok (leaves)

Rallen: what's he here for?

Me: dbz interview

Rallen: ok

Me: Question 5, Jeena, what are your hobbies?

Jeena: reading and fighting krawl

Me: that figures

Gelberus: I'm getting bored

Me: Question 6, Gelberus, what annoys you?

Gelberus: water, Jado, and Maja

Me: we're out of time


	8. a wacked day

**1hour before starting**

Me: ah, a new day an some more fun

Riiiiiing

Me: oh, my phone

Jeena: I'm calling to let you know that we'll be late

Me: why?

Jeena: Rallen accidentally brushed his teeth with paste. When he closed his mouth, it started bleeding. I'm taking him to the dentist.

Me: ok

**Starting time**

Me: and we're back

Jado: where are Rallen, Jeena, and Komainu?

Me: at the dentist's office. Rallen brushed his teeth with paste this morning

Maja: sounds painful

Me: I'm not going into detail

Gronos: yeaaah…

Me: Question 1, Jado, are you aware of what's behind you?

Jado: wait what? (The black lion is behind him)

Black: Roaar!

Jado: oh, screw you! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ow! (Is getting mauled)

Maja: was that supposed to be a question?

Me: no, not really. I don't know how he got in here

Me: Question 2, Maja, do you think this is fun?

Maja: heck yeah!

Krux: so do I

Gelberus: I think we all do

Me: ain't that the truth

Rallen: so, what'd I miss?

Me: nothing much

Jeena: ok I was a little worried

Me: question 3, Komainu, how many YouTube videos do you have?

Komainu: about 200

Me: wow

Jeena: he's been doing it for a long time

Me: Question 4, Jeena, how many krawl ha you beaten

Jeena: 2,500

Me: nice work

Rallen: uh, where's Jado?

Me: getting mauled by the black lion

Jeena: ouch

Me: you bet

Rallen: and I thought my bleeding mouth was painful

Me: we're out of time


	9. Fog, lol

**From now on, things will be tamer in some areas**

Me: and we're back

Rallen: wow, it's foggy outside today

Jado: it's a little hot in here today (Opens a window)

Jeena: Jado you idiot! (Fog fills the room)

Rallen: yay, I love running aimlessly in fog (Starts running around)

Me: if you step on the border in this room, you can go on the walls and ceiling (Does the same)

Rallen: cool

Jeena: are you going to ask questions like this

Me: good idea

Rallen: I'm on the celling this is fun

Me: yeah (Starts flying around) I'm a laser

Rallen: how can you fly?

Me: I have Saiyan powers

Rallen: oh yeah, you are a super Saiyan

Me: Question 1, Jado, did you think this was a good idea

Jado: yep

Rallen: you're right

Jeena: whoa! (Jumps over me) watch it!

Me: eh, no

Jeena: oh, great

Me: Question 2, Krux, hey, where'd he go

Maja: I got nothing

Me: Question 2, Jeena, why don't you like running around in the fog?

Jeena: because I could run into something

Me: oh, lighten up

Jeena: I'm closing this (Closes window)

(Fire noise)

Gelberus: I burned off the fog

Rallen: dang! (Stops running)

Me: we've had our fun anyway (Lands)

Rallen: I know

Me: Question 3, ok, there you are Krux, Krux, where did you go?

Krux: I had to use the can

Me: oh

Komainu: I think this will be good (Working on laptop)

Me: Question 4, Komainu, did you tape us in the fog?

Komainu: yep

Me: ok, so uh break time


	10. humor and PAIN!

Me: ok, break over

Gronos: the fog has cleared up

Me: Question 1, Rallen, can Jeena embarrass you?

Jeena: if you say yes-

Me: hold it! He can say what he wants

Rallen: yes

Jeena: WHAT! (Tries to attack him)

Me: If you lay a finger on him, I'll put your baby pictures on the internet

Jeena: you don't have them

Me: really? (Shows them to everyone in the studio in a slideshow)

Jeena: Komainu gave you those, didn't he?

Me: it was Rallen this time

Rallen: I'm not gonna take what you'd dish for this. So, I gave those to Mega to blackmail you

Jeena: oh crap, he's got me pinned

Me: big time

Jado: hah! Hey, Komainu did you get it?

Komainu: sure did

Me: Question 2, Komainu, What's the best video you've shot?

Komainu: some of Rallen's most embarrassing moments. It got 2nd place on AFV!

Rallen: say what!

Me: he gave me the footage

Rallen: dang you! (Grabs my wrist)

Me: I wouldn't (Puts him in wristlock)

Rallen: Ow! Ow! (Is kneeling down)

Me: I knew you'd fall for that fighting trick

Rallen: (Tries to stand up) owwwww!

Me: doesn't work, does it?

Rallen: no

Me: any questions?

(Jado and Jeena raise their hands)

Me: yes Jado, it hurts. No Jeena, I will not be teaching this to the NPP!

Jado: yikes!

Jeena: awwwww

Rallen: when I-

Me: (Tightens grip)

Rallen: ahhh! Ahhh! Ow!

Me: I wouldn't try that again

Rallen: I won't stop! (Tries to kick me)

Me: (Grips harder)

Rallen: OOOOOWWWWWWW!

Me: yeah, you're helpless at this point

Rallen: you coward! Get down here and fight!

Me: I've won already (Puts him in a crushing grip)

Rallen: ahhh! ! (Looks at me with puppy eyes)

Me: I'd expect that from Jeena, this is too much fun

Jeena: stop! You're hurting him!

Me: I'm not, he's ok, but if he stands up, his wrist will be broken

Rallen: uh oh

Me: you give up?

Rallen: yes, I'll stop

Me: good (Lets go)

Rallen: it still hurts

Me: you're fine; the pain will go away in a few minutes

Rallen: ok (Goes back to his chair)

Me: whoops, we're out of time


	11. it's scary

Me: today, you guys will see more of the buttons on my desk

Rallen: uh, ok

Me: you've seen my autoclean already

Jeena: so there are others?

Me: dead on

Gelberus: what's so good about them?

Me: you really want to know? Find out (Sends him into horror chamber)

Maja: um, probably a bad question, but what is he going through?

Jado: like how Mega plans on asking embarrassing questions to Rallen and Jeena

Rallen and Jeena: what!

Gronos: it's all true

(Gelberus is released)

Gelberus: When I- (Tries to go into a flaming rage but only makes a smoke ring)

Rallen: where were we (He and Jeena: attack me)

Me: nope (Presses horror button and they are stuck in their chairs)

Rallen: why didn't we go down?

Me: I should explain that if there are two people down there, you will be separated; you hear the other person but can't see them

Rallen: uh oh

Me: goodbye (Sends them down)

Krux: what are they seeing down there?

Me: the British mudkip, the scariest thing known

Krux: I thought it was only rumor…

**In the horror chamber…**

Jeena: (Screams)

Rallen: Jeena! Jeena! Where are you!

Jeena: Rallen? Is that you?

Rallen: I can't find you, I can't even move!

Jeena: same here

Rallen: this is bad, very bad

Jeena: what do we do?

Rallen: only one option, do nothing

Jeena: I'm scared out of my mind right now, not much of a plan

Rallen: I am too, but it's all we can do

Jeena: I wish that weren't true

Rallen: I know, I want to leave this awful place, I want to go back to the studio

**Back to us**

Me: eh, sounds like they had enough

Jado: you can listen in?

Me: uh, huh (Releases them)

Rallen: don't… do that… again…

Jado notices that their chairs are getting wet

Jado: uh, Mega

There are now two yellow waterfalls

Me: whoa! (Activates Plexiglas barrier to block a yellow tidal wave)

Me: (Disarms it) another one of my handy buttons

Jeena: that was freak…y

Me: (Autocleans room and Rallen and Jeena go in little shower curtains then the curtains go down) ok, better

Rallen: huh, everything is dry now

Jeena: something isn't right…

Rallen: I feel it too

Jeena: why does it feel like we-

Rallen: because we are wearing them

Jeena: really?

Me: it was this or old newspapers

Jeena: (Looking in her pants) we'll take what we have

Rallen: agreed

Me: (texting them) Yeah…

(In the text) you can take the diapers off when you get to the hotel it was a temporary fix that I pulled

Rallen: (Reading it) ok

Jado: what is it?

Jeena: I'd suggest being quiet (Raises a blaster to Jado's head)

Me: for safe measures (Sends Jado down in horror chamber)

Jeena: smart…

Jado: (Comes back up) that scared me to death… 9 times!

Me: fortunately you come back to life

Jado: yeah…


	12. teh super saiyan 3

Me: heh, yesterday was interesting

Rallen: thanks for saving our dignity. If Jado found out, that would be bad

Maja: I just want to know how Jado knew about what you were going to do

Me: I wasn't

Jado: yes you were, it's in your blog

Me: I don't blog!

Komainu: I found out that Jado made a phony of you on the web. That's how the blog got there

Me: FAKE BLOGGING! YOU MADE ME DO THAT TO RALLEN AND JEENA FOR NOTHING!

Rallen: now it's our turn (He and Jeena draw their swords and I go super Saiyan)

Me: NO, THIS IS PERSONAL! (Power rises so high that Rallen and Jeena are unintentionally blown to the wall)

Rallen and Jeena: we're victims too! (Swords disappear)

Me: JADO, THIS TIME, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! (Is at super Saiyan 3)

Jado: I can take you (Turns to battle mode)

Jeena: t-that doesn't l-l-look like s-super Saiyan!

Rallen: I can't move an inch!

Jeena: me either!

Me: I AM SUPER SAIYAN 3!

Jeena: super Saiyan level 3! (Scared big time)

Me: CORRECT, NOW JADO, THIS ENDS!

Other krawl: you're gonna need help Jado!

Komainu: this is intense! (Hanging on my desk)

Gelberus: (goes battle mode) I'll take you!

Gelberus makes his fire allies, I fire two energy beams and they are destroyed.

Gelberus: this means no mercy!

Me: I COULDN'T AGREE MORE!

Gelberus makes his fire shockwave; I jump over it, and smack him with an energy ball.

He throws a fireball, and I catch it.

Me: TAKE THIS!

The fireball grows bigger and stronger, and then I throw it at him.

Gelberus: ahhh! (Turns normal and is knocked out)

Gronos: my turn!

Me: (Throws an energy ball at Jado)

Jado: help!

Gronos: (In battle mode) did you forget about me!

Gronos does his spin attack at me, but I dodge it.

He fires his laser, and I stop it and fire it back even stronger than before.

Gronos: this calls for sucking you up!

He begins his vacuum attack.

Me: SUCK ON THIS!

I fire galick gun into the vacuum, there is an explosion and Gronos is normal, but unconscious.

Maja: you're not beating me! (Goes into battle mode)

Maja tries to slash me, and I fire an energy beam at her.

She does her vortex attack and I part it.

Me: KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!

While the vortex is parted, I fire Kamehameha at her.

Maja: ahhhhhhh! (Turns normal and passes out)

Jado: this is it! (Goes to his battle mode level 2)

Me: THIS MEANS YOU'RE DONE! (Fires an energy blast)

Jado: urghhh! (Is hit)

Krux: I'll fight you myself! (Attacks)

Me: BRAVE, AREN'T WE? (Fires a high-power blast at Krux)

Jado: hurt my master and you pay! (Goes to battle mode level 3)

Me: REALLY?

Jado tries to slap me with his huge hand; I use an energy ball on it.

I hit him with the crusher ball, and then finish with an energy blast.

Jado: you! (Turns normal and faints)

Krux: we settle this now! (Goes into battle mode)

Krux lashes with his sword; I counter with a honing energy to distract him.

Krux: ah, I'll- what is that?

Me: I USED THE PAST ATTACK AS A DECOY TO CHARGE UP A SPIRIT BOMB!

Krux jumps at me; and I hit him with the spirit bomb.

He is knocked out as he turns normal.

Me: (Turns normal) what a workout

Rallen: whoa, you did in five minutes what the spectrobes and I could do in a month!

Jeena: I'm just glad I can move again

Me: out of time

**Sorry about no questions, this is mainly the end to the cliffhanger of chapter eleven.**


End file.
